The Adventures of Nico di Angelo
by Nike97
Summary: We all know what happens to Percy. Heck, there's a whole series telling us! But, what we don't know is what happened to Nico while Percy was off on his quest with the Hunters. Let's all discover what may have happened, shall we?
1. I should start at this point

I guess it was once a nice day. Well, maybe it would have been if I knew anything about what was happening on the quest. I knew Percy went secretly, I knew my sister was a part of it, and I knew Artemis' lieutenant Zoe Nightshade was there too, along with Grover and Thalia. If only I had a clue what exactly was going on.

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nico di Angelo, and yes I am a demigod. Don't ask me who my parent is, because honestly I don't know.

I have to keep my butt down here at Camp Halfblood in the Hermes Cabin while my only family, my new friend, and the immortal Hunters of Artemis get to travel to the other coast of the United States. I should feel happy that my sister gets to do such a thing, right? I should feel good for her, shouldn't I? But I can't. I just can't find it in me.

"Hey Nico, are you ready for sword fighting?" Conner asked me.

The weird thing about Conner: his father is Hermes, god of thieves, and Conner's last name is Stoll. You know, it sounds like 'stole'?

"Yeah. Sure, I'm ready. Let's go," I said.

We walked past the lava-flowing rock climbing wall. We walked past the Big House. We walked past the cabins and everything until we ended up by a group fighting with their own swords. Sadly, that was something I did not have, and I was forced to borrow someone's sword. If you want to know what it's like over there, imagine you're a little ten year old like me, given a heavy sword that belonged to none other than Clarisse, and supposed to fight the oldest, most skilled sword-fighter at the camp. Do you have that image in your head? Now imagine yourself getting pulverized.

My hands were sweaty and my arms were tired from holding the biggest, heaviest weapon I've ever known. Conner's twin brother Travis came over, now.

"Dude, it's time for Capture the Flag. Stop worrying about them, and start worrying about how to steal their flag."

So as you can see, this camp is... well, I can't exactly say it's boring per se, but it's just plain and empty to me without my sister.

I walk with Travis and Conner toward the woods we use for Capture the Flag. Everyone was gathering around there. Some were putting on their armor, and the rest were messing around with their helmets.

The Hermes cabin was nice enough to put me and the other undetermined demigods on their side. We all wore helmets with ocean blue plumes to show the team we were a part of. The others -- Apollo, Athena, Ares, and Aphrodite cabins -- all had fiery red plumes on their helmets. They would be a threat.

I stayed over by Zeus' Fist, a little structure that looks more like a pile of poop than a giant fist. But we shouldn't call it a Pile of Poop. Zeus would probably shove a lightning bolt up my butt.

Sulking, I paced around the enormous pile of boulders. Strangely enough, almost no one came by, and those who did were being chased by my side.

It gave me free time to think about what my sister may be doing.

Any moment now, my sister would be all the way on the other side of the country, maybe doing things I'd never imagined! If only my Mythomagic game had a statue for her.

Then, maybe I'd be able to imagine what she could be doing.

I could take her figure and go all "POW POW" against a Minotaur, or maybe even Hades. She'd overpower all the figures. Probably have a thousand attack points and five thousand defense.

That is, if any of that would exist.

Which it _should_ exist.

There was a faint buzz in my ears then as I pondered about what Bianca might be doing.

It wasn't such a big deal; I got the little buzzes in my ears every once in a while. But this time, I had a feeling it was different.

I think I may have collapsed on the ground then and there before drifting away into a dream. But hey, I wouldn't really notice if I was thrown into a pit of lava at that point. I was completely absorbed in the vivid dream. No one was there at the moment to help me to my feet. Everyone around was busy protecting the flag. I had to suffer through the dream.


	2. Just Another Stupid Nightmare

The one thing I remember especially about this dream was that it gave me a headache. Not some teeny-weeny, take a pill and you're fine, kind of headache. I'm talking about the kind where it feels like Ares just took a jackhammer to my skull. With that feeling pounding through my head, everything I remember about it was a blur.

If there was one image I could see clear as day, it was my sister, Bianca. My brave sister. Why did she have to join Artemis and her hunters? We used to stick together and now she's just... gone. I'm not passing up the opportunity to see her again, even if it could be my imagination.

Anyways, she and... Percy? Thank the gods, he was keeping an eye on my sister like he said he would. Thalia was there, Zoe was there, even Grover. They were fighting this huge monster. And I mean HUGE. I can't tell you how gigantic this thing was, but it could have been straight from my Mythomagic game. I hated the thought but there was no way they could beat that thing. _No,_ I scolded myself mentally, _they absolutely CAN do it. My sister can do anything. _Someone called that big metal creature "Talos."

Bianca was standing there for a second holding... was that a figurine? Bianca didn't forget about me! She was thinking of me on the quest! Percy started telling her something, but I don't quite remember what. She handed the statue to him and started running toward Talos. Wait, Bianca, what are you doing? She started climbing into the thing, I guess trying to kill it from the inside out.

Talos was falling apart, crumbling to the ground. Eventually, it was just scrap metal. But where was Bianca? Zoe, she was crying. Crying? But...

I awoke in horror. My sister died.

But no. It's just a dream, isn't it? There's no way she could have died, not that easily. My sister was tough, she has to be alive. It was just another stupid nightmare. There's no other explanation.

Unless...

No.

No. She's not dead. My sister won't die. Percy will come back with Bianca. She's safe, just like Percy promised she would be.

It was just another stupid nightmare.

* * *

Okay guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I just completely forgot about it. And I'm sorry that this chapter is really short and most likely completely sucks. Disculpe. Spiacente. Sorry.


End file.
